Naoto's Leg
by jokey-jerry
Summary: Persona 4. Naoto has legs too small for police... what will happen?


One day I am naoto Shirogane. I am a person who is named naoto shirogane and i go to the Police station to go to work. At the work i am very smart person but no one like me because i am short and small.

My legs are small they are two legs one leg (one, ) is very hairy, the other leg ( two)) is not lightly only and is covered by the pants. I walk with the legs into the police station and say, "hello" to the man who is there, his name, this man, who is a gizzley old man with not a beard yet but almost a beard, his name is Dojima.

Dohjiijma nod at me when i say hello and he says "HMPF". dojima does not like me because i am small. I want to start creying in front of dojima but i dont because if i do dojima will know the true feellsing which are only for me, the feelings of sadness and cry.

In stead i alsk to dojima "How is the case that is happening?"

Dojima says "HPMGPSDF. I do not want to tell a small person about murder! but i have to because the law says i must because youa re the detective person..." so dojima sad and said with annoy he said "the case is bad. no one is the killer!"

i nod. "I also know no one is the killer... but i am thinking there might be the killer,not one killer, but TWO killer.." i think this because there is two people who could throw into the tleelveision.

Dojima shake his head and laugh at me! He say "THAT IS SO silly you are a silly small persno mr. naoto chanton. If you had a bigger leg then maybe you woudlnt be such a small silly person. HA HA HA!" he still is laughing at me... "HA HA HA and everyone know the killer was the small little weird man name who is Mitsuo the Kubo, so you, mr naoto , can go-o."

I run away because i am feeling now that I really am going to go and cry. I am sad. But when I am the running to and also the crying I bump into the man! I bump into a man who is very tall because of tall big leg like all the other police men and the decteives who have big legs, not like me. This man when I turn my head and eyes up to look at th eman, his face and name is Adachi Tohri.

I upset because I creying into adachi into his chest which is on my face. When I bump into adachi he carrying the coffe and the coffee spill onto my head it is hot and crying. he goes "HUH? what happeneing to my coffe? mr dojima will be so mand..." he goe away to get another coffe.

naoto glad that the adachi did not talk about naoto who had coffee face and crying but also very sad the adachi did not even see her cryign at all! she was too small with tiny legs that adachi who is very big legs could not see her very small legs coffee trauama! i am so sad that i am still crying but i cry more and the coffee mixes with the crying my face is being second degree burns by the cofee only me tears can cool the cofee down so all of the face is burned except for where tears.

then I am thinking to fix the problem... Naoto is too small. Too small legs... that are two small legs. with big leg, then the dojima lsiten to her smart detective thinking... and adach see her and not spill coffee.

naoto know what to do.

-

The next tomorrow i was naoto and i went to the gym. At gym there is treadmill. when you walk on the treadmill you must walk a long time for long times many time such as hours even sometimes if a very fit person DAYS on the tread mill! i not a fit person but i am naoto. i do not gym for DAYS but if i go on to the tread mill for time from walk on tread mill to run on tread mill then legs will be strong and bigger!

i go to the mill and walk on the tread mill for minutes. it is nice easy walking and when i am on the tread mill i like to listen to music like the music of the band "mindless self indulgence" with the song "pay for it" on the album "if". (AN: please listen to song) so i am doing this while walking. very fun!

but only walking the legs are still very small. i anm thinking that to be BIG leg mean BIG running on the tread mill. i make the tread mill faster.

i go to reach the button to make the tread mill go faster and this en when pushing butotn push TOO STRONG! the button go BINK and bounce down off the tread mill onto the floor and then the tread mill go BZZ ZBZZZ BZZZ with small electricity bounce out and then TOO FAST!

NAOTO TOO SMALL TO RUN FAST!

THE LEGS INTO THE TREAF MILL!

MACHINERY!

LEGS BREAKING

BLOOD OUT THE TREADMILL

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

-

naoto wake up in hospital room. "what happen oh no my leg" she shays.

the doctor was there too in hospital room but no one else because naoto small for the police men to come and the friends are none and grand father in dubai and parents dead

the doctor say to naoto "mr naoto your leg were destroy in the tread mill. to save life we need to remove leg... now... no more leg... i asooryy."

naoot cry again. went to gym to get long leg... now no leg

why

naoto love her leg even if they small because the elg help her to move around the earth and go places. naoto think now to make funeral to the leg whoa re gone... only naoto go to the funeral because no one else love the naoto leg. why to have funeral if no one there. she decide no to

the doctor give a big crutches to move with no leg. She say "htank you" but a sad thank you..

Noaoto go outsoide the hospital room with the crutches outside the room, Camera Reporters.

The camera reporters go to naoto with crutches and say "mr naoto is it true you are now hurt"

she say "yes"

reporters say "naoto are you going to detective with no leg?"

naoto yes say "no comment"

reprter say "naoto you very small. is this hard to detective when small?"

naoto say "no comment"

reporter say "naoto now you are very even smaller. can you still detective"

naoto say "no comment"

reporter say to camera "when mr naoto was the smallest naoto years ago and a child baby naoto was a smart strong detecting with many finish case... is the this the end of the detecterive prince?"

Is it, Naoto thinks. YEs it is. She say "no comment"

-

Later... many tomorrows...

Naoto at her house then someone go KNOCK KNOC the door

Naoto go huh? no one go to naoto house... so WHO?

Naoto open door

Naoto was in the bag and then into the television

-

Naoto wake up in hospital room. but a weird room. the room was very green everywhere and bright light came from the lights in the room that were there and stinky smell. also there was another naoto

"?" said natoo. "TWO naoto?"

The other naoto was there weraring the coat very long and also nodded with yellow eye. Naoto start to scared

The other naoto say nohting and look around in the room was the saws, the drill, the table where naoto was on being ther holes in the table, will drain the blood from the saws and the drill to the floor...

Other naoto say "Naoto now thing is just sad. I will do thing to you with machines..."

Naoto say "No I am scared I do not llike the machines".

Other naoto say "Yes you do you are stinky liar girl with no legs and machines are cool." Other naoto sigh and shrung and say "Dont make a fuss struggle or too much hurting..." then the other naoto go very close to the ear with mouth and say in small voice so quiet "i can fix leg..."

Naoto think. She not so scared but still a little but if the elgs can fix.. would it be so bad to be in the mahcines? With no leg, no detective... one leg with hair... one only little... miss legs sad

"OK"

-

late  
r

Naoto in the police sation with NEW LEGS! She walk with legs to Dojima! Dojima gasp when say "Oh mr naoto your leg is so big and shiny!" Yes the leg was shiny because they were ROBOT LEGS!

Now naoto was very big! Very tall legs she had with blinking lights and rockets in the feet to fly. Naoto smile because now the police dojima will listen. She say "Mr Dojima... I know the kiler. The killers : first. TWO KILLER. Then: one killer, the man, namamate. The other man: Adach. The Other other man: izanami." She nod very proud of legs and smart thinking.

Dojima nod and lsiten. He say "My gosh! It is so smart to think~! Now it time to arrest the killer.!" And so the killers were arreested and then into jail for ever

Adachi was there when arrest and shake fist at Tall Naoto say, "HHHHHNG... HOW YOU KNOW?" Naoto go "heh" and say "If only you notice me before... then not in jail now... ha ha!"

Naoto so happy and watch adachi and namamate and izanami go into jail on T V and she fly into the clouds smiling and go "I love leg"

Naoto's leg are best

-  
**AN: THank you for read of the story. I am hjerry. I hope you like the story if you not like story that is ok too but I like the story. Please have a good today and happy :). Be careful of the treadmill! ...Or dont and get robot leg! Hehe.**


End file.
